Music to my heart, that's what you are
by ThatAwkwardPers0n
Summary: Emily Fields meets the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. She wants to tell everyone she's gay, but is everybody gonna react the way she wants?
1. Beautiful stranger

**A/N Hey guys :) This is my first story, It is Emison as you can see and it is a bit different than the show. And if you like this story maybe I can continue :D**

**Less talking more reading ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I stand in the shower, letting the warm water hug every single part of my body. Even though it is pretty hot outside, it still feels relaxing. Today our summer holiday had started and I have been swimming after school. My friends, Aria, Spencer and Hanna, asked if I wanted to come to a festival with them. I actually didn't want to go, but everyone knows I can't say no. They are picking me up at 6, so I had enough time to get that chlorine smell off of me and pick out an outfit. I get out of the shower and put a little makeup on. I never liked putting on much makeup because it always takes so much time. After picking out the perfect outfit (a white plain shirt, a red/blue flannel and black skinny jeans) I grabbed a random book to read because I still had an hour before my friends came. The book was 'Looking for Alaska' by John Green, my favorite.

"Hanna, do you have lipgloss?" "Ezra and Aria stop making out!" "Spencer watch the wheel!" Oh, my god, this was gonna be a long trip if everyone kept screaming like that. Aria and Spencer brought their boyfriends with them, Ezra and Toby, and Hanna kept on moaning about how lonely she was, which she obviously wasn't because she has a boyfriend named Caleb, but he just couldn't make it to come with us. Gladly, I thought, because if there was gonna be another person in this car my head is gonna explode. After a very long car ride (at least for me) we had arrived in the parking lot of the festival and there where tons of teenagers standing in line to get in. It smelled like weed, alcohol and sweat and I already didn't like it. "Ugh, it stinks in here." I said which caused me glances from Toby and Spencer. "Come on, Em, don't be so grumpy. Let's go have some fun! Woooh!" Aria said and I rolled my eyes, because I was pretty sure I wasn't going to have fun. We walked to the line and waited patiently on our turn to get in. About half an hour later we finally got in and from the corner of my eye I saw some kid throwing up. Ew. Why did I even agree on comming to this place? Oh, yeah, because sweet little Emily can't say no. Great. Aria and Ezra went to get drinks and Toby and Spencer were watching some random singer songwriter on stage. "Do you want to come with me to get some food? I'm starving." Ofcourse, Hanna wants to eat again... "No, I'm just gonna stay here." "Okay. Bye, Em." Hanna said and I smiled at her before she walked away. I looked around to get a better idea of where I actually was. On my right there was the queue where we just came from, next to that was a little shop with merchandise of the bands who are gonna perform. Right in front of me was the main stage where all the popular bands are gonna play. It was all held on a big meadow, but it was already covered with all the cups that people had thrown on the ground. On my left there was a little village-like place and it looked very cute. There weren't many people there so I figured that I should go there, since I hate it when there are too many people. I see a bench and start to walk. When I sit on the bench I pull my Iphone out of my pocket, because I've got nothing to do. Since you can't hear the music from the stage up here I get my headphones and put on some music. I hit shuffle and the first song to come on is 'Flaws' by Bastille. I really like that song so I don't skip it. After that song ends and 'Bad Kids' by Lady Gaga begins I'm interupted by someone who pulls my earbud out. "Uhm, what the hell?" I say a little too angry and I look up to see who did it. Fuck. Right next to me sat the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had blonde, curly hair and she had iceblue eyes. Her face was heart-shaped and she was absolutely gorgeous. "I'm sorry", she mumbled. "Don't be sorry, what did you want to say?" I say to her and I immedietly saw her relieved expression. "Well, I was saying, are you having a good time? Because you don't look like you are having a good time." She said smiling and I nearly couldn't breathe anymore, she was too beautiful. "Uhm, yeah, it's nothing, I just don't like, uhm, being here but, uhm, my friends took me, so, uhm, yeah." Dammit Emily, why are you talking like that? I just couldn't help it, she made me so nervous. "Haha, well isn't it fun to be here with your friends then?", she said. "No, not really, I mean they only got eye for their boyfriends or food." She laughed a little and I swear it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. "Wait, aren't you here with your friends or your boyfriend? I mean you are so pretty you must have a lover." Oh, dammit Emily why did you say that? I gave myself a mental kick. "Nope, I'm all alone, no friends and no boyfriends." Wait did she just say boyfriends, like plural? I think I'm going nuts. She can't be gay, I mean look at her, she's so pretty. "Don't you have a boyfriend?", she asked me. I really didn't know what to say, should I say I'm gay? I'm not out yet so it's a bit weird and scary. "No, no boyfriends in my life.", I said and I saw her face change as soon as she understood what I said. It wasn't how I expected it to change, though. I thought she was gonna look weirded out, grossed out maybe. But this was different, she looked happy. "Oh.", she simply said. I'm not good at these situations so I decided to move on. "Then why are you all alone here if you didn't bring any friends?", I asked her. "Well, it may sound lame, but I'm a musician and I go to festivals and concerts to get some experiences, like how it is for artists to have to go from concert to concert." For me that didn't sound lame, not at all. I thought it was extremely cool. "That's so cool!", I said and she began to smile. Butterflies formed in my stomach. "Do you have, like, songs and stuff then?" "Yeah, I do, I can let them hear to you?" "That would be awesome.", I said and she pulled out her gold Iphone. I sticked my headphones in her phone and when I gave her an earbud our hands touched slightly. She quickly pulled her hand away and blushed a little, I did the exact same thing. When she let me hear her songs I couldn't believe it. They were so good! Oh, god, I sound like a hopeless fangirl. When the songs were over I got a text from Hanna.

**EMILY, where the hell are you?!**

"Oh, shit.", I thought. "I'm sorry, my friend just texted me and I really have to go to her." I told the pretty girl. "Oh, that's okay, but you really need to do one thing for me before you go." "What?" "Give me your phone." Okay, now where is this going? Is she a thief or something? Slowly I hand my phone to her. She doesn't run, though. I see her scrolling through my apps. She smiles when she sees my background. It was a picture of Lana Del Rey. "Do you like her? Lana?", she asked, eyes still fixated on my phone. She had opened my contacts and, OHMYGOD, she was putting her phone number in my phone. Okay stay calm, Emily, stay calm. "Well, do you like her?", she asked again. "Oh, yeah, I kinda worship her." Thinking of what I just said my face got a deep red colour. She just laughed a little. "Well, I'm gonna go then." I awkwardly said after she had handed me my phone back. "Wait!", she said and I turned around. "What's your name?" "I'm Emily.", I said. "I'm Alison." We both smiled with teeth. I like this girl. I think she likes me too.


	2. Coincidence or faith?

**A/N: Hi guys, thank you so much for the views! Here's another chapter for you, mwoa. **

**Please review so I know how many people really like this story and also fav/follow, thank you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alison's POV<strong>

It's 4 am and I can't sleep. All I've been thinking about is Emily. She's so beautiful. I think I love her. I know it's stupid, we barely know each other, but I think I love her. I love the way her brown hair fell down over her shoulders perfectly and I love the way her dark brown eyes had sparkled when I put my number in her phone. It's been three days since we met and I've been dying to text her. I don't wanna look like a stalker, though, so I have to wait a little longer before I can text her. Eventually - after much thinking - I fall asleep.

**Emily's POV**

It's Monday and I need to get to work, ugh. I work at 'The Brew', a coffee shop in my neighborhood. I'm still wearing my pyjama's so I go to my room to pick out some clothes. I really have been thinking a lot about Alison, I mean how could I not? She's the most beautiful human being I've ever seen, but I'm kinda sure she doesn't think the same about me. She put her number in my phone but she still hasn't texted or called me. Maybe she was just drunk when she did that, or maybe she just thought I was stupid, after all.

"One mocha frappucino for..." I read the cup to see who's coffee it is, wait, this can't be, no it has to be someone else. "Alison?" There she is, as pretty as she looked four days ago. "Emily, what are you doing here?", she asked as she walked over to the counter. "Well, I work here, kinda obvious?", I said while pointing at my work costume, a red apron. "Oh, yeah, right, of course.", she said, blushing a little out of embarrassment. "Here's your coffee", I smiled at her, which caused the redness on her cheeks to go away. After grabbing her coffee she hesitated a little before speaking again. "Hey, Emily-" "Call me Em", I cut her off and I smiled, she smiled back. "Well, Em, I was wondering, Lana Del Rey, she has a concert in Rosewood next week, will you, uhm, since nobody wants to go with me, will you go with me?", she said before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh, my God! Are you kidding, of course I want to go! Oh, my God. This is amazing, Alison-" This time it was her who cut me off. "Call me Ali", she smiled. "Okay, Ali.", I said. "I need to go now but I'll text you, okay?", Alison said. "That's fine" "Alright, bye, Em" "Goodbye, Ali" We smiled at each other and off she went. God, I like her even more now, if that was possible. After processing what just had happened I started thinking. Did she just asked me out on a date? I don't think so, I mean she only asked me because nobody wanted to go with her, right? If this was a date it needed to be perfect. I need to look perfect, because she deserves perfect and not just me like I am. That's not enough for someone like her. My thoughts are interrupted by someone: "Can I get a refill, please?" Oh yeah, that's right. I'm still working. Alison never left my mind that day, though.

**Alison's POV**

I sit in my car. Did that just really happen? I was planning on texting Emily to ask her to the concert later today, but then this happened. I didn't go too bad, though, she was really happy. After seeing her smile like that I melted. I really want this to be a date, but I'm not sure how Emily will think about it. I'm not sure if she likes me like that, hell I'm not even sure if she is single. She could easy be a super model, she had a perfect body and a flawless face, even with so little makeup. I'll text Emily tomorrow morning if she wants this to be a date. It's easier to ask via phone. While driving back to my house I sing along to every song that comes on the radio, people stare at me but I don't even care, I'm too happy.

I wake up, still sleep from the dreams I had all night. I dreamed I was in Paris. I had always wanted to go to Paris, since I was just a little kid. I liked everything about it, the smell of macaroons and croissants, the little boutiques in every street, the Eiffel Tower, the French language. It was all so Alison. But the best part of the dream was that I was together with Emily. We shopped together in 'des Champs-Élysées' and held hands while watching the tourists on the Eiffel Tower. Today I am gonna ask her if she likes me in the way I like her, which is far more than just friends. After I took a shower and ate some pancakes I grabbed my phone and texted Emily.

**Hey, Em :) I was just wondering, do you like me more than just a friend?**

**X Ali**

No, stupid, delete, try again, Alison.

**Hi Em! Is the concert thingy a date?**

**X Ali**

Really, Alison, what are you doing right now. Ugh. Delete. Start over.

**Hey Em, do you want the concert to be a date? Because I do.**

**X Ali**

Before I can change my mind I click send. Okay, Alison, you did it. Now all we need is a reply. A good one hopefully.

**Emily's POV**

After I come out of the shower I hear my phone buzzing. I hope it's Alison, but it's probably Hanna or something. I quickly check my phone in case it's really Alison. My heart misses a beat when I read the message.

**Hey Em, do you want the concert to be a date? Because I do.**

**X Ali**

Oh, my god . I can't believe it. Wow, she did like me like that and I couldn't be happier. My smile is so huge, I wouldn't be surprised if people thought I was Twisty the clown. I quickly text her back.

**Ofcourse I do, Ali. I was hoping you'd feel the same.**

**Xxx Em**

I hit send and fall onto my bed. This day couldn't get any better. My phone buzzed and it was Alison saying that she is picking me up at five next week. This is really happening, I can't believe it. I'm so happy, yet so nervous.


	3. Concert stress

**Hi, guys :) **

**I just wanted to say thank you for the kind reviews, please keep writing them. This chapter isn't that long, but you will get a little Emison interaction, though.**

**Enjoy reading this and please follow/fave/review. I'd appreciate that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

"Please, just tell _me_ at least! Come on, Em." Hanna has been asking me for the past hour who my date is, but I refuse to tell her. I asked her if she wanted to help me put an outfit together for later today, for my date with Ali.

"No, Hanna, I'm not going to tell you, now please shut up! Thank you."

"Fine, but if the date went well I want to know who it was with.", she says with the famous Hanna smug face. I need to think a moment about that one. Am I ready to come out to her? I mean, I know she'll love me no matter what - or at least I hope so - but it's still a scary thing, coming out.

"Well?", she asks again. God, she's as impatient as a four year old.

"Okay, sure, but promise me you won't tell anyone. Please, Hanna."

"Oh, Em, it can't be worse than Ezra and Aria, like, that's even illegal." She was right for once, Aria was dating Ezra who happens to be our English teacher. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe I shouldn't be such a pussy (**A/N Lesbian pun intended**) and tell my friends how I really feel.

"Hanna, you can't tell Spencer and Aria, I want to tell them myself.", I say, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions just now.

"Okay.", Hanna says, with a slight tone of suspicion in her voice. It would be awkward if she already knew about me being gay, was it that obvious? God, I hope not.

"You look perfect, Em." It's now two hours later and Hanna finally managed to get the perfect combination of clothes.

"That's good, because I can't compete with her if I don't look perfect.", I say to her. There is a moment of silence.

"What did you just say?" With frowning eyebrows she looks up at me. I replay the sentence I just said in my head. 'I can't compete with her if-' Oh, no. Oh, shit. I said _her_.

"Uh.. Nothing? I just said that I can't compete with _him_ if I do-" I can't even finish my sentence.

"Em, I heard you said her. I may be dumb but I'm still not deaf."

"I really wanted to tell you soon, Hanna. Really.", I reply. I feel my face heat up with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Emily. You know I still love you, right?", she says to me with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Han. I was just afraid I guess."

"Come here.", Hanna says while pulling me into a big hug. I'm glad she still thinks the same about me. When we pull apart she looks at me if she wants to say something.

"Em?"

"Yeah, Hanna, what's wrong?" I'm getting a little concerned. Did she change her mind about me?

"Is she hot, though?", she asks. I let out the air I didn't know I was holding.

"Jesus, Hanna, you scared me."

"But is she hot?"

"Yeah, Hanna, she is hot. Like _really_ hot.", I laugh. I think about Ali's beautiful eyes and her flawless hair.

"That's why I said that I needed to look perfect. Now will you help me becoming perfect by helping me with my makeup?"

"Alright, Em.", she laughed.

**Alison's POV**

It's one hour until my date with Emily and I'm beyond nervous. Of course I've been on dates before, but this time it felt is just so beautiful, she makes me nervous.

I put on my favorite dress which was blue and strapless, not too short, not too long either. I tried eating something but I couldn't get one bite down my throat. I hope I don't pass out later, because concerts are very exhausting, at least when you're a big fan and Emily's a huge fan of Lana's. I think it's adorable, though. The last time I asked about her Em's eyes got that twinkle. I can't help but smile.

I open my eyes. Damn, I've fallen asleep. Yawning I look at the time on my phone. Shit, only ten minutes left until I got to be at Em's house. I quickly get of the couch and put on my heels. Before I leave the house I pick some Lana CD's from my huge CD collection, since I've got thousands of 'em. I'm a musician, after all.

When I arrive at Em's home I walk over to her door and ring the bell. It's a few seconds before she opens the door. I look up and meet her brown eyes. She looks absolutely breathtaking. After a few seconds of staring at each other I break the silence.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab my purse, wait.", she says while walking back into the house.

"Here we go."

"Em, you look beautiful tonight." My comment made her blush, I kinda like making her blush.

"You don't look bad yourself, too.", Emily says, her eyes wandering over my body. We walk over to my car and I open the door for her.

"Oh, you're a real gentlewoman, I see." She winks. Such a tease.

"Not really, but if you want me to, I'll be a gentlewoman just for you."

With that cheesy line I get in the car, too.

**Emily's POV**

"Wow, that was amazing Ali! I can't believe we just saw her in real life! Oh, my god!" I am apparently talking a little too loud because Ali giggles and says I still have my ear buds in. Oops. I try to hide my embarrassment, but it's hard. Why do I always have to blush so much? I didn't notice we were already by Ali's car, I was so deep in thought, I mean, I just saw my biggest idol. Duh.

"Emily, I had a great time tonight. Really."

"Me too, Ali." I say, "I had the time of my life." We look at each other for a couple of seconds.

"I really like you, Em."

"I really like you, too.", I say. I stare into her big blue eyes. God, she's beautiful.

She slowly leans in. Relax, Em. Just relax. I close the gap between us and my lips meet hers. Fireworks explode all over my body. It feels like I'm on fire. Our lips move in sync, it's like we belong. We kiss for a few more seconds before I pull away. Our foreheads lean to each other and we both smile. I feel like this is gonna be a lot more than just one date.


End file.
